User blog:Psychofreak2/Kyra - Chimera
sandlife |alttype = |resource = Mana |hp_base = 555|hp_lvl = 85 |ad_base = 58|ad_lvl = 3 |hp5_base = 7.2|hp5_lvl = 0.75 |as_base = 0.65|as_lvl = 2.5 |mp_base = 480|mp_lvl = 60 |arm_base = 25.5|arm_lvl = 3.5 |mp5_base = 8.2|mp5_lvl = 0.4 |mr_base = 32.1|mr_lvl = 1.25 |ms = 340 |range = |rangetype = Melee }} Kyra has no ultimate ability and can hold forms active. Kyra's abilities has a global upon activation and each ability has an individual 6 second cooldown upon deactivation. |description2 = Kyra deals to enemies who has lower than her . |icon = Congregate.png}} Transforms into her Avine Form then throws 5 feathers in a cone dealing physical damage to the first unit each feather hits. |description2 = While in Avine Form, she gains bonus attack speed. Every 3rd basic attack deals physical damage to all enemies around and doubles the attack speed bonus for 1 second. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cost = | }} |costtype = Mana |leveling2 = |targeting = Avine Assault is a toggled ability with a linear, collision skillshot with a conic area of effect active component upon being toggled on..|damagetype = physical|spelleffects = aoe|spellshield = will block the ability|projectile = true|icon =AvineF.png }} Transforms into her Taurus Form then sends shockwaves in a cone in front every second. She unleashes 3 shockwaves each dealing physical damage and having the third wave for 0.5 second. (cancelled if Taurus Strength is deactivated) |description2 = While in Taurus Form, she gains bonus and for 2 seconds upon being damaged by a champion, large minion, large monster or turret. |leveling = |range = | }} |cost = | }} |costtype = Mana |leveling2 = |targeting = Taurus Strength is a toggled ability with a conic area of effect active component upon being toggled on.|damagetype = physical|spelleffects = aoe|spellshield = will block the ability|additional = *Each wave can be blocked by Spell Shields. |customlabel = |custominfo = |icon = TaurusSwing.png}} | }} |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = | }} |costtype = Mana |name = Pantheran Might |description = Transforms into her Panthera Form then roars in the target direction dealing magic damage and them for 1 second. |description2 = While in Panthera Form, her basic attacks periodically gain bonus range and causes her to leap to her target and it for 0.5 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |targeting = Pantheran Might is a toggled ability with a linear, pass-through skillshot with a point-blank, area-of-effect active component upon being toggled on.|spellshield = will block the ability.|projectile = true|damagetype = magic|spelleffects = aoe|additional = *The on-hit slow component of the leap attack will be blocked by Spell Shields.|icon = LionessRoar.png}} Transforms into her Piscine Form then dashes to a target location, giving herself and nearby allied champions a Bubble shield and bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. The shield pops after one instance of champion, large minion, large monster or turret damage. |description2 = While in Piscine Form, every third basic attack deals bonus magic damage and heals the damage blocked by enemy resistances. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = | }} |cost = | }} |costtype = Mana |targeting = Piscine Rush is a toggled ability with a ground-targeted dash with an area of effect active component upon being toggled on.|spelleffects = |icon =FishFin.png }} "You are what you wear? Hah! Such absurdity!!! Clearly i'm not dead like them" - Kyra During the Noxian Invasion of Ionia, Kyra led her legion deep within the jungles of Ionia. As they crept into the woods, eerie sounds echoed around the lush environment. Kyra and her stalwart and battle-hardened men paid no heed and continued, eventually finding themselves surrounded by strange chimeric creatures. The creatures warned: "Turn back or be tore to pieces!". Kyra ignored such small words and began to taunt the creatures. "Low-life scum! You are not the one to make demands here. Prepare to taste Noxian Steel!" she screamed as she lunged forward and bashed one beast on the head. This immediately started a brutal skirmish between the Noxian legion and the beasts. As the battle raged more creatures joined, creatures with varied features, with varied combat styles. The Noxians were outnumbered and outmatched. As her numbers get decimated, Kyra was devastated and at the same time fascinated on how strong the creatures were. She was forced to order a retreat, but to remove such guilt from a dishonorable command, she ordered to kidnap a few beasts, sacrificing half of the surviving soldiers in the process. A bold move, and quite a rewarding one. In her camp she began torturing the ones taken. She whipped them, starved them and skin some parts of them out of crazed frustration. As the war ended, she carried her "pets" to Noxus and there she began to extract their powers with the help of skilled and brutal Noxian mages. = Some of the art are edited pictures using Paint Tool Sai and were taken from source material.. Base image of Kyra's Champion Bio image http://ro2.roguard.net/graphics/classes/beastmaster.png Congregate Power icon from Taurus Fury icon from Pantheran Might icon from Category:Blog posts